


江声

by Furrrball



Series: 射雕AU短篇集 [4]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-15
Updated: 2019-10-15
Packaged: 2020-12-13 18:23:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,896
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21002144
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Furrrball/pseuds/Furrrball
Summary: 然后突然之间，梅林的双颊从淡粉染成了绯红，双唇微张、睫毛颤动，轻轻地叹了一口气。这叹息虽轻不可闻，他却如遭雷击，僵在当场，一动不敢动地看着梅林慢慢睁开双眼，直望进自己的眼睛里来。两人目光相接，一瞬间好像天地之间只有这江、江流之上只有这船、船舱之内只有他们两人。亚瑟只觉得心跳得更快，一声一声如同惊雷，震得双耳嗡鸣。





	江声

“梅林，你说，”亚瑟坐在甲板上，一手揽着梅林，说。“江上的月亮，是不是比草原上的大一些？”

梅林披着亚瑟的长袍，还是觉得风寒彻骨。他明白亚瑟想宽慰自己，便勉强笑道：“可惜你官话学得慢，不然倒有句诗，可以给你讲一讲。”

两人自王府逃脱，亚瑟背着他一路东行，在京郊偷牵了一匹马，策马狂奔了一夜，虽不辨方向，但运气却好，竟一路到了紧邻京郊的涿郡，正是永济渠的开端。清晨涿郡港停满了准备出发的漕船，亚瑟挑了一艘不起眼的，递了三倍银子，定了一间舱房。

漕船由南向北满载盐粮布匹，此时从京城出发向南，除了一点富商特订的精巧玩意，船上大半都是空的。初冬水浅，漕船靠着运河的河心行驶，吃水又浅，大半倒也畅通。但金宋相争数十年，永济渠北段不少滩头都淤积阻塞，船走走停停，从早到晚才过了天津卫。

梅林在王府中了风钉之毒，又与纳兰若丹拼斗良久，用尽了浑身气力。好在九阴真经第一卷便是疗伤的要旨，“要学打人，先学挨打”，他一天来静卧养神、运转真气，虽然不知所中何毒，但也勉力压住了，一时发作不出。这天晚上已能稍微坐起，喝下半碗粥去，所以亚瑟也放了一点心，带他来甲板散心。

梅林正走神，亚瑟手指一紧，捏了捏他肩头。“梅林。”

他知道亚瑟有千百个问题要问，但瞒了这么久，实在不知该从何开口，心里又是羞愧，又是害怕，一张口，又往远扯开去，“说是这江中岸上的人呢，不知道有谁是第一次看见这轮月亮；而江里的月亮，也不知道是何时第一次照在人间——”

亚瑟又叫了一声，“梅林。”声音更轻，音调更低，在梅林耳中却如狱卒的宣判。他一下子闭上嘴，忍不住打了个寒战。

亚瑟的手掌在他肩头轻轻摩挲，没再催他，只是轻轻叹了口气。

梅林再也忍不住，终于转头对上了亚瑟的眼睛。“安答，我……你是不是……”话刚开头，嗓子一哽，句尾的祈求里竟带了一点委屈。他伸手到颈间的方巾之下，握住了青绳挂着的龙头纹章，那是亚瑟送他的信物。用力之下，纹章嵌入手心，手指微微颤抖。

亚瑟手臂一收，把梅林揽在肩头，又揉了揉他的肩膀。梅林想，这是不气了罢？这才撑着一点胆量，哑着嗓子说：“我会武功。”

亚瑟“嗤”的一声，又说，“梅-林。”梅字咬得长，是小时候摔角，梅林输了赖在地上不肯起来的时候，他总用的调子。“我也会武功，盖乌斯教的。”

梅林摇摇头，道：“不是那一种。我练的叫《九阴真经》，是中原一门顶顶厉害的功夫。你记得盖乌斯讲过的故事里，‘飞花摘叶皆可伤人’的话吗？”

亚瑟看着他，像已经九岁的时候，才刚刚七岁的梅林问他羊毛好不好吃。“梅-林，”他慢吞吞地说，“那是假的。”

梅林急道：“是真的！你听我说！”他刚刚还开不了口，此刻却停不下来，生怕亚瑟不信他。 “我练的时间还不够久，也只能练出常人二三十年的功力，招式上也还差得远，但我的内力，”他越说越觉得自己执拗，但还是不肯停，“你在张家口挡住那根铜棍，比武招亲的时候挡开苏绯的风钉，还有王府里跟纳兰若丹对的那一掌，都是我。纳兰若丹想要的，苏奡苏绯想要的，都是这本真经。”

他一口气说完，直勾勾盯着亚瑟，等他反应。亚瑟怔了一下， “不对，你跟着你娘逃荒来草原，无依无靠，又是哪里来的武功秘籍？是谁教的你？你认识的人，没有我不认识的。”

梅林一呆，知道也难隐瞒，只好低头说，“盖乌斯。真经是我爹的，我爹被人害死了，我和我娘逃过来，在草原遇到了师父。他是我爹的结义兄弟，知道我爹有难，特意来保护我和我娘的。”

亚瑟这才收了怀疑的神色，脸上的表情却更复杂了一点。“哲别。我还以为他是尽心跟着父汗的。”

梅林心里一痛，伸手拉住亚瑟手肘，急道：“师父是真心帮着大汗的，他不是坏人。他只是……只是不想看着我爹的本领绝了后人。”

亚瑟沉默了许久，又问：“那你哪来的时间练功？”

梅林低头，悄声说，“你……你骑马的时候，我不是说去树林里玩吗？”

亚瑟哼了一声，转开头去，小声说，“我天天说你，只有姑娘才成天去小树林子里摘花摘草的。”话尾一点点上扬，梅林听出了一丝没藏住的笑意。

“安答，”梅林自己的嘴角也忍不住扬起，一颗心像刚出窝的雏鹰，颤颤巍巍地飞了起来，“安答。”一时间，好像又回到了十岁的时候，不小心放跑了亚瑟心爱的小红马，拉着他袖管道歉的那一幕。

亚瑟转头瞪他一眼，凶巴巴的，嘴角却绷得有点辛苦。

梅林咧嘴笑了，真的伸手去拉亚瑟的袖口，“安答，就这些，真的都说了。我爹就只留给我一把匕首，我不是给你了吗？”

亚瑟拍开他的手，力道却轻得很，“哼。你再敢问我要回去试试。”

梅林没再开口，只是低头微笑。压在心口整整九年的秘密，如今终于说了出口，再也不必对亚瑟隐藏半分。心里如同草原上暴雨初晴，阳光从云层里泼洒下来，连草叶上的水滴都熠熠发光。他身子一放松，风钉毒液的寒意又卷土重来，忍不住又簌簌发起抖来。

亚瑟赶紧把他拥紧，眉心紧皱，问：“那这毒可怎么办？你那真经里还有什么法子吗？盖乌斯有什么法子吗？上次那个骆兰思给我的烟信，有没有用？我点来看一看，全真的人有没有本事。”说着就要伸手入怀。

梅林运气御寒，颤抖稍减，伸手拦住他：“别。我们现在最怕的就是引人注目，西骶一支，白驼山一支，再加上王府金兵，谁知道多少尾巴跟在后面。要不是你选了水路，我们一早就被抓回去了。真经里有驱毒的法门，但我一来不知道这是什么毒，二来真经里的好多话也模糊难解，只好先用内力压着。”他轻笑一声，如今什么都不必隐瞒，满心畅快，恨不得什么都跟亚瑟说上一说，“说什么铅汞谨收藏，糊里糊涂的我们都看不懂，盖乌斯觉得是秘制的金丹——”

“娃娃噤声！”

亚瑟和梅林都是一惊，抬头看去，只见船头坐着一个老头儿，光头大脸，白眉白须，坐在船头的尖角端头，腿脚悬在空中晃来晃去，半点不怕掉进江心。亚瑟和梅林上甲板的时候，明明空无一人，两人竟都不知这老儿是何时上了船。他长得颇为好笑，语气却严肃得很，“小娃娃，真经何等机密，张口乱讲，还要不要命了？”

梅林张口结舌，一时不知说什么好。老头儿摇头晃脑，一副恨铁不成钢的样子，“两个小娃娃大半夜不睡觉，非出来吹冷风说悄悄话。姓梅的娃娃，你这魔缇花之毒最怕风寒，你一会吹风一会运气，一会吹风一会运气，图好玩吗？”

亚瑟身子一动，刚要开口，老头儿就打断了他：“姓安的娃娃，你这小兄弟不要命，你也由他胡闹吗？到时候真气压不住了，寒毒发作，你的亲亲小兄弟武功全废、半身不遂，你好开心吗？”

梅林知道亚瑟被堵得哑口无言，忍不住笑，嘴角一颤，也想说话，但老头儿一口气不换，继续道：“我知道，我知道，你一手三脚猫的功夫，打不过你小兄弟，做哥哥的脸上挂不住啦，对不对？我一听你就不是中原人，怎么跟那些满肚子花花肠子的宋官儿们揣的一样心思？羞不羞？”

梅林再也忍不住，哈的一声笑出来。他气力不支，不敢大笑，只能靠在亚瑟肩上笑得发颤。亚瑟也实在忍耐不住，提高音量，急道：“老头儿！”

梅林忙止住笑，知道是前辈高人，怕亚瑟再乱讲什么话，急着打断他，“亚瑟，不得对前辈无礼。”

那老头儿却丝毫不生气，反而圆睁双眼看着梅林：“我本来就是老头儿，他叫我老头儿，有什么不对？”一面说，一面一跃而起，从船头几步跳下了甲板。梅林看着他在风浪中步履轻盈，虽然知道他功力深湛，还是不免担心。“我不是你爷爷，也不是你奶奶，干什么叫我前辈？”

梅林正要笑，老头儿又若有所思地补上一句，“不过你是梅八的儿子，倒是可以算我侄儿，你要是叫我伯伯，固然没错，但叫我前辈，那就错了，梅八岂不是变成了我儿子？我是大大高兴，梅八必然大大生气，他又没法从棺材里跳出来跟我打一架，不好，不好。”

这话虽是玩笑，听在梅林耳中却如同棒喝。他也顾不得礼数周全，脱口而出：“你认识我爹爹？你是谁？”

老头儿一个筋斗翻到他们面前，盘腿而坐，伸手揪了揪胡子，微微苦着脸。“唉，我又多嘴，多嘴总是没好事。”他看梅林直直盯着自己，只好挠挠头，说：“我叫孟袤之。”他好像想起来什么，又转头向亚瑟道：“你这个蛮夷小娃娃，怎么一会姓安，一会姓亚？你有几个名字？”

梅林颤声道：“我爹爹叫梅黎诺，不叫梅八。”

孟袤之摆摆手，“梅八又不是他名字，他叫我孟二，我便叫他梅八，哈哈，这下比我小得多了吧？”

梅林正要接话，身上又一阵寒战，一时只得咬住牙，运气忍耐。亚瑟终于插得进话来，对孟袤之急道：“我叫亚瑟。安答是蒙古话，是在叫我哥哥。老头儿，你知道这是什么毒，快告诉他怎么解。”他怕孟袤之插嘴，说得又快又急，难为他在中原练了快两个月的官话，这一长句说得竟颇为连贯。眼看梅林毒发危险，他深知此人至关重要，却是连身份都顾不得藏了。

孟袤之点头道：“那便对了。我说他是你亲亲小兄弟，果然没错。你问我干什么？魔缇花的毒是西夏的糟老头子炼的，只有西夏的魔缇花叶子才解得掉。你们就算去得了西夏，也找不着那草。所以最好的法子就是用内力把毒逼到一处，再慢慢想办法渡出去。练过真经的又不是我，是你这小兄弟，御毒驱毒的法子，真经说得明明白白的。”

梅林忍着发抖，低声道：“我和师父都看不懂，那句铅汞谨收藏——”

孟袤之一跳而起，胡子乱摇：“嘘！嘘！别念了，怕人听不见吗？我给你讲，我给你讲。”他冲胡子吹了一口气，又一跳坐下。“铅体沉坠，以比肾水：汞性流动，而拟心火。‘铅汞谨收藏’就是说当固肾水，息心火，修息静功方得有成。”

他一面说，梅林一面听，内力自然而然向肾经心经包绕而去。孟袤之一手按上他胸口，感受着他的真气流转，低声道， “小娃娃，别急。魔缇花的寒毒属水，要用土掩。你回去躺下，一根手指头都不要绷紧，一动不动，让真气慢慢地走。”

梅林点点头，孟袤之手一收，他失去支撑、身子前倾，还没等亚瑟伸手扶住，他颈上挂的纹章就从方巾里滑了出来。孟袤之双眼一眯，看看梅林，又看看亚瑟，说：“这龙头纹章，不是姓梅的小娃娃的，他爹娘我都见过，祖上八辈都没有这东西。这是你这个蒙古娃娃的，对不对？”

梅林感到亚瑟身子绷紧，知道这纹章是他母亲唯一的遗物，却从没人讲得清是何渊源。亚瑟此刻内心的激动，必定不少自己半分。他喘一口气，勉力问：“孟伯伯，你认识这纹章？”

孟袤之又伸手去抓胡子，还没开口，亚瑟便打断道：“我们明天再说。我先带梅林回去，让他休息。”他身为王子之尊，心意一决，说话自然而然带了三分威严。梅林刚想拒绝，全身又一阵颤抖，只得闭口不言。亚瑟伸手到梅林腋下，撑着他站起身来，向孟袤之点点头，便扶着梅林一步步走下甲板，回了舱房。亚瑟帮他脱下外衣鞋子，盖好棉被，又把自己的长袍压在棉被上保暖。

梅林静卧在床上，按孟袤之教的办法，从手足起一点点放松全身，放任冰冷的感觉席卷四肢百骸，任由牙齿格格作响，也不去理会。然后藏水蕴火，内力从丹田出发，缓之又缓地流转经脉，果然寒气的势头稍减。等到真气运转一周，回到丹田，胸口已经有了一丝暖意。他放缓呼吸，收敛神识，任真气自然游走，慢慢沉入了梦乡。

等他再一次醒转，亚瑟已经不在房中，虽然舱内无窗，但想是已经天亮。周身的冰冷已经稍有好转，棉被之上，还盖着亚瑟深红色的外袍。他暗自猜测，昨夜亚瑟是否合过眼？是不是也睡在这张床上？

正私心揣测，忽然听到门外脚步声，不由得心中一乱，干脆又合眼装睡，忍不住面颊微微发热，只盼亚瑟注意不到。

亚瑟进了门，却许久没有声音，梅林一时也不好意思睁眼，只能静静地数着心跳。不知过了多久，床铺一动，亚瑟在他身边坐了下来。梅林不知为何，心口忽然怦地一跳，接着脸颊一暖，分明是亚瑟的一只手掌抚了上来，拇指轻轻抹过了颧骨。亚瑟的双手策马持刀，指尖早有硬茧，擦过肌肤便是一阵无以名状的刺痒。

他一动不敢动、屏着呼吸，却控制不住双颊发烫。他不敢想从小一起长大的安答，究竟是从何时起能让自己心如擂鼓、耳畔轰鸣？记不清多少次，他藏在帐篷里、裹在黑夜中，告诉自己藏起来的秘密太多，哪一个都不能想、不能说。然而昨夜一过，他竟第一次感到无需隐藏的轻松，剩下的最后一个秘密就更迫不及待，想要破土而出。

他终于憋得胸口发紧，心跳早就乱如奔马，脑海中不由自主地涌上昨夜的画面，亚瑟一手揽着他，在他耳边说：“江上的月亮，是不是比草原上的大一些？”然后再也控制不住，颤抖着叹了一口气。

\-----

亚瑟洗漱回房，就看到梅林还在床上安睡。他身量虽高，却从小纤瘦，再加上皮肤白皙，此刻盖在自己的长袍下，乖巧得像个孩子。按孟袤之教的法子调息了一夜，他显然是好转了一些，原本冰冷苍白的脸，衬着暗红色的袍子，竟也有了一抹红晕。亚瑟忍不住盯着那一点淡粉，从梅林的眼角出发，穿过长长的睫毛，停在一对颧骨之上，一时竟看得呆了。

舱房内静默无声，只有梅林的睡息均匀。亚瑟自出草原那天起，在中原连番历险、多遇阴谋、敌友难分，此刻在江心船里，前路茫茫不知往何处去，但听着梅林的鼻息，知道有了御毒的法子，梅林马上就要好起来，终于第一次觉得安宁。

他轻轻走到床边，坐下身来，眼睛一刻也没离开梅林的脸，忽然想起在王府偷听之时，曾想过那对颧骨像雪山的轮廓。此刻粉晕之下，更像日照金山，被雪顶挂住的那一抹朝阳。从彼时到此刻，只过了两夜，却恍如隔世。他不知该想什么，也不知该做什么，砰砰作响的胸腔里只有一个念头：此刻再无第二个人看见。

等他回过神来，发现右手已经抚上了梅林的脸，拇指在颧骨上画着圈。一瞬间全身滚烫，背心出了一层薄汗，喉头干得像烈日下的戈壁。他脑海一片空白，什么都不敢想，依稀有一点微弱的声音在说：这是安答！这是安答！但早已被心跳声掩盖，听不清了。

然后突然之间，梅林的双颊从淡粉染成了绯红，双唇微张、睫毛颤动，轻轻地叹了一口气。这叹息虽轻不可闻，他却如遭雷击，僵在当场，一动不敢动地看着梅林慢慢睁开双眼，直望进自己的眼睛里来。两人目光相接，一瞬间好像天地之间只有这江、江流之上只有这船、船舱之内只有他们两人。亚瑟只觉得心跳得更快，一声一声如同惊雷，震得双耳嗡鸣。

梅林喉头微动，像是要说什么。亚瑟只觉得自己从出生那天起，从没一刻这么害怕，也从没一刻这么企盼，却浑然不知在害怕什么，也不知在企盼什么。没等梅林出声，门上忽然乒乒乓乓几声乱响，孟袤之拍门叫道：“梅林，梅林，你醒了吗？亚瑟，亚瑟，带着你小兄弟出来玩啊！”

亚瑟急忙跳起，转身向门，梅林也急忙侧头向壁，低声答道：“孟伯伯请进。”声音比平日哑了三分。亚瑟压下彻骨的失落，深深呼吸，起身开了门。

孟袤之从门缝里钻进来，往床上一跳，盘起腿来。“娃娃们，我想了一晚上，先给你们讲哪个故事。”他顿了顿，满脸期待，分明是等着二人问他。

梅林含笑开口，“那就请给我们讲讲纹章的故事罢。”

孟袤之瞪他一眼，“不要插嘴！”然后挪了挪腿，手在大腿上一按。“我要先讲论经会的故事。”

梅林肩胛一收，像是又想开口，亚瑟明白他是想先问自己母亲的事，但也知道论经会跟九阴真经、跟梅林的父亲有关，就捏了捏他的手，让他听一听。梅林被他拢住手指，朝他飞快地瞥了一眼，眼角还带着未褪的粉色。

孟袤之兴高采烈地讲道：“论经大会，一纪一回。每过十二年的八月十五，就开在嘉兴烟雨楼。江湖上有头有脸的人物，都要去论上一论，要是有谁胜得了拿着真经的人，就能自己把真经拿过来，读它十二个年头。但十一年之前，就在论经会的前一天，拿着真经的人却被杀了。你们猜猜这是谁？”

亚瑟心中明了，却不忍开口。梅林肩胛微颤，挺直了身子，低声说：“便是我爹爹。”

孟袤之津津有味地说：“对！梅八是怎么拿到真经的，没人知道。但他这个人最守信用，要不然会叫诺吗？不过我叫袤之，又很大吗？”他想起自己在讲故事，赶快摇摇脑袋，白眉白须一阵抖动。“梅八最守信用，大会一个月前还跟我和王重阳说啊，八月十五必当如期赶到，让天下英雄都有机会看一看真经的模样。但八月十四我们到了嘉兴，却四处打听不到他的去向。我和重阳找了三天，才在一个农家院里找到他的尸身，看样子三天之前就已经气绝而亡了。”

“可是……可是我娘说，爹爹是在狱中死的。”梅林的手指在亚瑟手心里不住颤抖，亚瑟知道他伤心已极，只能尽量握紧他的手。

孟袤之双眼一瞪，气得笑了出来，“荒唐！梅八那身本领，皇帝老儿的监牢能留得住他？要说他到大内监牢，特特吃碗牢饭闹着玩儿，我倒多信三分。就算他当真下了狱，也是八月节前的事情，八月十七那天，我和重阳亲眼所见，定然做不得假。”

梅林颤声吸了口气，又问：“那，孟伯伯可知是谁下的手？”

“梅八陪我打架打得多啦，他不用什么宝刀利器，使一把平平常常的剑，一套游龙剑法啊，却真是了不起！”孟袤之摇头晃脑，显然是颇为感慨。“重阳功夫虽好，人太没趣。我还是最喜欢跟梅八打架。他功夫高、招式好，一般的小角色都伤不了他。有本事动他的，在当时的江湖上，也就那么几个老妖怪。”

他扳着手指，一个一个数道，“重阳太正经，后来又养了个小娃娃，两个人一个比一个正经无趣，他做不出这种事来。我最喜欢跟梅八打架，也舍不得下那种手。” 他把自己也算在老妖怪里面，倒是毫不介意。

“西毒纳兰老怪，本事马马虎虎，脑袋却狡猾得很，也不知是不是他。还有的卢岛，那时候岛主老莫头儿刚死，接班的是他续弦的老婆莫高氏，那个女人可了不得，啧啧，”他抖抖肩膀，甩甩手，“心狠手辣，心狠手辣。好好一个的卢岛，本来是浙东的梁柱、江南的龙头，现在可好，乌烟瘴气，不仁不义，听说都舔到金狗去了。还有一个人，”他话一出口，又顿了顿，头一次面露犹豫。但看梅林和亚瑟都盯着他，又不好意思不讲，只好含含糊糊地说，“是我一个老友，不出世很久了。老东西脾气怪得很，但跟梅八无仇无怨，也下不了那种黑手。”

梅林沉声问道：“所以，杀我爹爹的，不是西毒纳兰若丹，就是的卢岛莫高氏？”

孟袤之面色一凝，难得语态严肃。“娃娃，我知道你想给你爹报仇。但是你听我说，你现在这点本事，对付这些老妖怪的徒弟都勉强，现下贸然去找，不是送命吗？而且到底是谁下的手，天底下除了凶手和你爹爹，怕是没第二个人知晓。梅八是个好人，我可不想看着他的亲生儿子去送死。”

亚瑟心中焦急，拉一下梅林的手，让梅林不要鲁莽。他略一思忖，问道：“十一年之前，所以下一次论经会，就是明年中秋吗？”

孟袤之看他一眼，点头道：“这样也好。你们明年中秋到嘉兴去，我去，重阳带着小娃娃也会去。到时候等人齐了，我们一并探问，如果真的是他们两个中的一个下此毒手，我们也不会袖手旁观。”

梅林点点头，没再做声。亚瑟看看孟袤之，终于忍不住开口问道：“孟伯伯，那龙头纹章，又是怎么回事？”他心情急切，也学着梅林叫了一声。

孟袤之看他一眼，脸上的表情有点惊讶，又有点担忧。低头玩了半天手指，才吞吞吐吐地说：“这个嘛……我也实在说不好。”

亚瑟追问：“但你是见过的，你在哪里见过？”

孟袤之又瞟他一眼，缩一下脖子，“我其实没见过，是老东西给我讲的。龙头纹章，龙有三角，天下怕是没有第二个，所以我看一眼就认得。”

亚瑟急道：“那人是谁？我去哪儿找得到他？”

孟袤之嗫喏答道：“他嘛，我说了怪得很，之前的名字也不用了……唉，要说你们两个娃娃，一个藏着真经，一个带着龙纹，都是一身的麻烦。要是被那老东西知道了，肯定会玄之又玄地说，你二人命中纠葛，如同一剑双锋……唉，他这个人，活了这么大岁数，偏偏学不会好好说话……”

亚瑟眼看孟袤之要起身，急忙伸手想抓他手臂。孟袤之手一缩一翻，灵巧已极，就要卸下他手腕的关节。但刚与他手腕相接，忽然“咦”了一声，双眼一翻，问：“你见过西毒了？”

亚瑟还没答话，梅林忽然站起，答道：“纳兰若丹出力打了一掌，在他后心，我用真经的飞絮劲，把掌力缠下来了。”

孟袤之“嘿”了一声，又起了兴致：“好玩，好玩！你这个蒙古娃娃虽然三脚猫，肚子里却有西毒和真经的两股内力，有意思！有意思！来来来，我这几天就教你一套剑法，刚好配一套化用外力、固息养气、培真化元的心法。我教你十天，包你打得过你小兄弟！”

亚瑟本不想接话，但梅林一扯他手腕，替他答道：“谢谢孟伯伯。”

亚瑟内心不知为何还是有几分不情愿，开口道：“我用的是刀。”

孟袤之看他不为所动，却不生气，反而抓耳挠腮，讨好地说：“我这降龙剑法，是从梅八的游龙剑和那老东西的龙息掌里脱胎来的。两个家伙自己没打过我，看家本事还不是被我学了个底掉？看我取的名字妙不妙？三个家伙斗到最后，还是我这个老家伙赢了，哈哈，哈哈。”他边说，边把自己逗得拍腿大笑。

“好娃娃，这降龙剑法好虽好，麻烦却在于要先有‘龙’可降，体内要有真气，自带的内力越雄浑奇诡，剑法就施展得越开。可是重阳最近想收的那几个徒儿都还嫩得很，有什么内力可玩？叫我去收那些大帮派的掌门老家伙做徒弟，我才不情愿呢。结果这套剑法，我还没教给过人。

“好娃娃，你跟着我学，不管你用剑用刀，都是一样使，我不骗你。你学完之后，去找一柄重剑，我看你肩宽膀阔，也不缺力气。重剑就跟刀一样，包你比刀还好用！等你学会了，我再把游龙剑教给你兄弟，反正是梅八教我的，有借有还，再借不难。这么一来，你们再打一架，我就知道到底是梅八的招数厉害，还是我孟袤之的本领高强。”他说着摩拳擦掌，好像此刻就忍不住想打架了。

孟袤之顿了顿，像是想起什么，又说：“等到了洛阳府，我把两个儿子叫过来，让孟楷孟柏陪着你们去南边。他们长这么大，拳脚也学够啦，不妨出去挨一挨打，这才知道打架有多好玩。好不好？小娃娃？”

梅林奇道：“孟伯伯有儿子？”

孟袤之一吹胡子：“我怎么不能有儿子？”

亚瑟跟梅林对视了一眼，想到这老头儿的儿子不知是不是也光头大脸、黑眉黑须，都终于忍不住微笑了起来。

晚饭过后，船靠在沧州港。亚瑟照例细细写了军报，在港口找了驿站寄给济南府的蒙古暗驿，他们接到后自会派专人递到王帐之中。等他上船，一眼就看到梅林又立在甲板上，裹着亚瑟的另一件皮袍，望着江心的冬月。

“孟伯伯说，前朝漕运畅通的时候，一路从京城到余杭，都要不了两旬时间。如今冬水枯竭、船行缓慢，加上淤滩积缓，应该要半个月才到得了洛阳。”梅林没回头，就知道是他走近。

亚瑟走上甲板，站在他身后，“宋人无能，不懂得漕运的用处。这么大的运河、这么长的河路，开凿的时候不知用了多少人、多少马，如今却任由它荒废淤塞。而且船夫说，永济渠从上京到洛阳，走向西南，通济渠又从板渚东折到扬州，再往南还要折走邗沟、江南河，走四段才能到余杭。我在信里跟父汗讲了，要是我来指挥，就拨三千铁骑、三万民夫，先清淤塞、再开新渠，直接从聊城下济南府，只需三年，南北贯通，不论是车马物资都不必再绕行河南府了。”他说到兴起，一手扶着栏杆，扬臂指向江心，“到那时，你我从京城出发，七日之内就能到嘉兴。”

他看向梅林，只见梅林双肘撑在船栏，侧脸压在手臂上，仰头看着他微笑。那双眸子里映满月光，像两汪金色的湖水，仿佛又回到了小时候初次见面的那一夜。

他心神恍惚，话虽没停，却已经不知自己说的是什么：“这十五天里，你养伤、我学剑，万事都暂且不必担忧。等到了河南府，我带你吃牛肉、羊肝，喝马奶酒去。”

梅林嗤地笑了一声，垂下视线。他笑的时候下唇一弯，唇心就微微有一点凹陷。亚瑟想，自己从前怎么没有留意过？

就只听梅林轻声说：“我倒觉得草原上的月亮，比江上的还要亮一些。”

亚瑟胸口一暖，伸手握住了梅林的手掌。两人站在船头，望着江心，耳畔只有江声如歌，层层涌过。

**Author's Note:**

> 宋绍熙五年，黄河决口于开封府阳武县，洪水南下，夺泗入淮、夺淮入海。通济渠逐渐淤塞为陆。  
大元初年，元世祖下令治淤塞、通漕路，南北纵凿连通济州河、会通河、通惠河，由上京直贯淮安，是为京杭大运河。
> 
> 本来只想写一篇安答，没想到写着写着就到了四。想试着张驰结合一下，这篇一不小心就写长了。叹气。不过从第一个字写到现在，想看亚梅仗剑闯天涯的初心没有变过。江湖再险恶，我也要让他们恣意欢歌。  
希望甜心们食用愉快。今天也要开心呀~
> 
> 也照例附上这篇新出现的名字：  
Balinor  
Monmouth  
Morgause  
Sir Kay  
Sir Bors


End file.
